Sports Life
by catfish jones
Summary: This is just a fun, little, no plot story, just for the hell of it story about Tyler and his siblings Stan and Chloe's life back home. Just sit back and have a few laughs, and see some old friends.
1. First day of practice!

So this is just a fun, for the hell of it story, about Tyler's life back home with his younger twin siblings, Stan and Chloe. Get ready to sit back and have some laughs, read some suspenseful scenes, meet old friends, and enjoy some sports action! This story takes place a year after Total Drama Rumble. It's Stan and Chloe's Freshman year, and Tyler's Junior year. The setting takes place just a little into their school year. Tyler and Stan had just finished Football, and Chloe had just ended her Volleyball season, and the trio are now starting their Winter sports. Tyler is heading into Power lifting, Chloe into Basketball, and Stan into Wrestling. Enjoy!

Tyler sat eagerly in his chair staring down the clock, and chewing away at his pencil, while at the same time trying to take in everything his Physics teacher was saying. It was two twenty three, and school dismissed at two twenty five, and today was the first practice of Power lifting, Tyler's favorite sport. This was do solely to the fact this was the sport he was best at considering how idiot proof it was. He still found some ways to mess it up, but overall he was decent. He sure as hell had the strength for it. However, he also really progressed in Football this past season because Lindsay's Dad paid for him to go to a top notch camp where he was really worked with and managed to get his coordination correct. In fact, he even had a couple colleges looking at him. Tyler is definitely looking to finish up Football and Power Lifting strong in high school, and take it to college.

"Your homework tonight class will be page two twenty one, questions one through fourteen." Mr. Ogg explained. Tyler, completely unaware of what the teacher just said, shook his head back to reality. He raised his hand to ask what page but before he could ask, the bell rang.

Tyler hung his head and sighed. "Damn…." Mr. Ogg was not willing to repeat homework to students who day dream. Tyler was normally a good student, and made good grades, but he just got so sidetracked. As he stood up and walked into the hall, he felt a small hand pat his shoulder. He turned around to a beautiful blonde girl smirking, and handing him a piece of paper. His girlfriend Lindsay, had saved his ass and handed him the homework assignment Mr. Ogg gave. Tyler chuckled, and pulled her in for a hug.

(Down in the gym)

Chloe and Stan were already waiting for Tyler. All three of them started their sports today. Chloe was starting Basketball, and Stan was starting Wrestling."So you think you'll be varsity?" Stan asked Chloe in a teasing manor. Chloe turned to Stan and replied with an equally smartass tone, "Do you think you'll have to wrestle Gordon off for one-sixty?"

Stan gave a hard stare, and said slowly "I thought he was a one seventy?"

"Nope." Chloe said smiling. "Gordon said to hell with wrestling up, he just wants to beat your ass for sixty."

Stan's face turned pale white. He turned away and mouthed, "F*%$."

Stan was hands down, the biggest Freshman in the school. He was five foot ten, and one hundred and fifty seven pounds of solid muscle, and one hell of an aggressive wrestler. But Gordon was something else. He was one of the, if not, the greatest athlete in the school. He was five ten and a half Junior built almost twice Stan's size muscle wise. (Even bigger than Tyler) and to top all that off, he had taken fifth in the state wrestling tournament as a Sophomore, so Stan knew his chances of beating him were incredibly slim.

Tyler then showed up with Lindsay, May, and Kenny and put his arms around his siblings shoulders. "You guys read-" He started, but stopped when he saw Stan's face.

"You ok Bro?" He asked with slightly nodded his head no. "What's wrong Buddy?" Tyler asked again.

"I told him he might have to wrestle off Gordon for varsity one sixty!" Chloe laughed.

Tyler looked back at Stan. "Buddy, she's just Bs-ing you. Gordon's too jacked to cut all the way to sixty. Heck, he can barely make one seventy from what I've heard."

Chloe nudged Tyler. "He was teasing me!" She groaned playfully. "He said I couldn't make varsity!"

"Did not!" Stan defended, "I asked if you thought you were going to be on varsity!"

"Of course I do! I started J.V. as an eighth grader!" Chloe said stepping towards Stan. "And all the good players graduated!"

"Okay, okay." Stan said backing away. Chloe could easily beat Stan to a pulp, and he wasn't willing to have it done in front of all his classmates.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Chloe said with her face returning to a sweet smile.

Tyler rolled his eyes, ruffled Chloe and Stan's hair, then turned back to Lindsay and they walked outside to his car to go grab a bite before Tyler started weightlifting, and Lindsay went to Cheerleading.

After they left, Stan turned to Kenny and puts his arms around his shoulder. "Sooo…Buddy," He said with a mischievous smile on his face, "Thinkin' about joining the team this year?"

Kenny smiled shyly, and shook his head. "No thanks Man. Wrestling just isn't me."

Stan said understandingly, "It's okay Buddy. But if you ever change your mind, we could still always use another one thirty two."

Kenny chuckled. "Thanks Man. I'll keep it in mind."

At that moment, the wrestling coach walked in, and came right over to Stan. "Hey there Stan. You ready for this season?" He asked in a dull tone. Sherlock was a young, quiet dull man with short blonde hair, and a muscular build. He weighed around Stan's weight. He was very athletic, and a calm laid back soul.

"Yes Sir Mr. Sherlock!" Stan said smiling wide. "Hey, do you think this kid should wrestle?" He asked grabbing Kenny, who turned a bit red.

"How much does he weigh?" Sherlock asked turning his head in Kenny's direction.

"He'd be a one thirty two for sure Coach." Stan answered. "I think he'd be pretty good. He's pretty buff for one." This was true. For Kenny's small weight, his definition definitely made him look bigger than he was.

Sherlock said to Kenny. "Look I'm not going to pressure you, but it would be nice if you would show up to a practice sometime just so I can see how well you'd adapt."

Kenny said quietly, "Thank you Sir. I'll keep it in mind, but I think I might just stick to Bowling and Track."

"It's your call." Sherlock said. "If you ever decide you want to, you've got until Christmas break to come out."

"Thank you." Kenny said.

Sherlock returned to Stan. "You ready bud?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good." Mr. Sherlock said again dully, then called out. "Anyone who's here to wrestle, follow me!"

All the athletes who were taking up Wrestling, quickly followed. Stan pecked May on the cheek, patted Kenny's back, and messed up Chloe's hair before running off after Sherlock.

"How do stand him?" Chloe asked turning to May and putting her hands on her hips.

May blushed and smiled bashfully. "You just have to get to know his other side."

"I'm his sister!" Chloe boomed jokingly. "Why the hell have I not seen it yet?"

May laughed, and said in a sarcastic tone. "I don't knowww…"

Kenny shook his head smiling and walked away, leaving them to talk.

(Meanwhile at McDonalds)

Tyler and Lindsay sat in amazement and watched as Owen and Izzy demolished thirty Big-macs, eating fifteen a piece. They let out massive burps among finishing.

"We should order thirty more!" Owen shouted pounding the table.

"Yes!" Izzy shouted pumping her fists in the air.

"Um Tyler, no offense but I get to pick where we eat." Lindsay said jokingly.

"That's fair." Tyler said blankly staring at Owen and Izzy."

Lindsay laughed finishing off her milkshake. "C'mon. We have to get back to school. Cheerleading starts in fifteen minutes."

"But I don't wanna!" Tyler groaned playfully. "Can't you just skip?"

"Are you willing to miss Weight lifting?" Lindsay asked putting her hands on her hips.

Tyler looked sheepishly to the floor, and muttered, "It's called Power-lifting." And grabbed his car keys.

Lindsay giggled and skipped out the door, being stared at by two wide eyed middle schoolers. "They don't come like that in middle school." One of them gasped.

"They will soon my friend. Soon." The other said drooling.

(Back at school)

Chloe was running harder, and making more shots than any other of the girls present at practice. She tore through tryouts like they were nothing, and now she's the top worker in practice. Even though she was only a Freshman, even the Seniors were incredibly impressed by her work ethic.

The coaches whistle blew. "Okay girls, take five. That was very good. Especially you Gilliam.

"Thanks Coach!" Chloe gasped downing a Gatorade. When she was finished, she took a towel and wiped her forehead.

When she looked up, there was another girl coming towards her, and she didn't look friendly. Her name was Tara. She was a few inches taller than Chloe, with short brown hair, and green eyes. She was very cocky, and very self centered with no regards for anyone else. She thought she was the greatest thing to happen to the earth just because she was captain of the J.V. Basketball team.

"Having fun out there try-hard? " She asked in a snobby, bossy voice. "Trying to make me look bad."

Some of the other girls began to look their way.

"Who said I had to try." Chloe retorted staring Tara down.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Monica, one of the Senior girls said stepping between the two.

Tara scowled at Monica and Chloe, and walked away.

Chloe turned to Monica. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start get into anything, it was just in the heat of the moment."

Monica patted Chloe's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm not mad at you Kiddo. She's always like this. She can't handle seeing anyone working harder than her. Which is an everyday thing, might I add."

Chloe laughed. "I'm sure I could smoke her in one on one."

"Chloe…you could stomp her in five on one." Monica said looking over in Tara's direction.

(Over in the smaller gym)

The wrestlers wore nothing but their boxers as they each stepped on the scale to get their weight recorded, and their name on the roster before they entered the Wrestling room and got on the mats.

Stan stood nervously in line with Gordon behind him. He hoped with everything he had in him that Gordon would be a one seventy. He had no desire to wrestle him off for varsity. Stan was two kids a way from being weighed. The next boy stepped the scale.

"Name and grade?" Sherlock asked.

"Jason Traylor, Sophomore." The boy replied.

"Please step on."

Jason stepped up, and watched as the scale flickered, and recorded his weight. He weighed one forty seven and half.

"Looks like we found our one fifty two." Sherlock said writing everything down. "Next."

The boy next in line stood in front of Stan. Stan was almost certain this is who he was going to wrestle off.

"Not my worry." Stan thought to himself. The boys name was Howard, and he was not exactly a natural athlete. He was another Freshman who had played on the Freshman Football team with Stan. Stan liked Howard, and knew he was strong, and was a real good Football player, but he just wasn't in the right condition to wrestle just yet. He weighed one fifty nine even.

"Yep," Stan thought, "Here's my Man."

Stan was next on the scale. He weighed one fifty seven even. He stepped off and quickly got dressed to watch Gordon weigh in. Stan began to sweat slightly as the scale buffered and blinked. Then finally, the numbers popped up. One fifty nine and a half. Stan's heart dropped into his stomach, and he nearly turned white.

"I'm guessing you'll be our one sixty." Sherlock said writing the numbers down.

(Over in the weight lifting room)

Tyler was knocking out rep after rep squatting four hundred and fifty pounds. The other guys in the room looked at him in amazement.

"Tyler Man, you're a straight up Boss!" A dark skinned boy named Jamar said.

"Thanks Bud." Tyler gasped resting the weight back on the rack. Tyler had the strongest legs in the Junior class. In Football, he was rarely tackled when handed the ball because of how much power his legs produced.

The Coach then walked in to see everyone's progress. Every boy in the weight room was pushing weight well beyond what most kids could do. "This is what I like to see." He said. "I honestly see everyone of you going to state."

Everyone cheered.

"Tyler, what are you squatting now?" The Coach asked.

Before Tyler could answer, Jamar spoke loudly throwing his arm around Tyler's shoulder. "This crazy ass is squatting four fifty now Coach!"

"Really now?" the Coached said wide eyed, "Keep up the good work, and you'll easily be regional champion."

"Yes Sir!" Tyler said assertively. That would be a dream come true for Tyler, and he knew he could accomplish it.

So what did you think? If you thought boring, I guess I can't really blame you, but it's only the beginning. I promise it'll get much better. Please review! Thanks!


	2. The whistle blew

(Back in the main gym)

The girls were running sprints, and once again, Chloe dominated the whole workout. Her years running Track, and one year of Cross Country were paying off.

"Let's go girls, we've got three more!" Coach Linda shouted. "We're doing great so far, now it's time to finish strong!"

"Let's go guys!" Monica shouted with her Senior leadership kicking in.

The whistle blew. The girls took off with Chloe finishing a good twenty feet ahead of the others. Tara then became furious. "You wanna quit showing off Freshman?" She shouted at Chloe.

Before Chloe could respond, Monica stepped forward. "You wanna shut your filthy, bullshit ridden trap and actually work for once, and maybe you'll earn a spot on Varsity?"

Tara fell silent and shocked. None of the Seniors, nor the Coach, had ever snapped at her before, and she was intimidated. "I…uhhh…" She stuttered.

"Back in line!" Coach Linda shouted, "Or we'll add on more sprints!"

Tara and Monica stepped back in line. The whistle blew.

(Over in the wrestling room)

Stan watched two boys wrestling off for the one hundred and forty five pound weight class as he warmed up for his wrestle off with Howard. He was nervous, but it was only because he would have to take on Gordon the very next day.

Before Stan knew it, one of the two combatants for one forty five was on his back, and it wasn't long after that before Sherlock called a pin. The two stood up and went back to the middle of the mat, shook hands, and the victor had his hand raised.

"Ok, next we have Stan and Howard, and the winner of that will take on Gordon tomorrow." Sherlock announced.

Gordon then walked over to Sherlock. "Coach, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Sherlock asked a bit puzzled.

"I don't want to wrestle off for one sixty Coach. I think I would have a much better chance at making the state finals at one seventy." Gordon explained cautiously.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" Stan thought with a wide cool aid smile.

"What the hell makes you say that?" Sherlock asked with a frustrated look on his face.

Gordon then whispered something in Sherlock's ear, and Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do you really think you'll have a better chance at one seventy?"

"Yes Sir." Gordon said looking sheepishly at his feet.

"Okay." Sherlock said. "Stan, Howard, you're up. The winner will automatically take varsity position at one sixty. "

Stan was pumped and he ran out to the center of the mat ready to wrestle.

"Stan, you'll be red, and Howard, green." Sherlock said. The two lined up on their colors, and shook hands.

"Timers ready?" Sherlock asked Gordon.

"Yes Sir."

"Ok boys, let's have a good match. Shake hands." Sherlock said getting ready to blow the whistle.

Stan and Howard shook hands, and the whistle blew.

(Over in the weight room)

The Power Lifting squad was doing lifting stations with a different lift at each one. Tyler was currently at the bench press station, pressing up two hundred and thirty pounds. He pushed out five reps, then handed the bench over to Jamar, who added on another twenty pounds. Jamar always had Tyler beaten at bench press, but he could never beat him at squat.

\

"You ready?" Tyler asked as Jamar laid down. Jamar nodded yes.

"Need a lift off-" But before Tyler could finish, Jamar already had the bar off the rack, and pressed it ten times with no struggle what so ever.

Tyler just smiled and shook his head. "Monster. Enough said."

Jamar laughed and sat up. "Thanks Buddy. As soon as we're done here, you get to go make me look bad on the squat."

Tyler pulled up his shorts and flexed his thigh muscles. They looked like elephant legs. "Hell yeah!" he joked.

Jamar then flexed his biceps. "Just remember, this is what the ladies are looking for." He said smirking and jokingly kiss his arm.

"Just remember, girls also like a guy who can carry them into prom without breaking a sweat." Tyler said once again flexing his legs.

"Just remember they also like a guy who looks good doing it." Jamar shot back laughing. They both laughed, then the coach spoke up.

"Everyone finish up their reps?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good! Next stations!"

The whistle blew.

A/N: Short, yes. Will it get better, yes!


End file.
